the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Caledonia
Caledonia is the homeworld of the drow and is considered very cold by the standards of Earth-based humans thanks to the netherlight emitted by one of its ten moons, Lolth. Description The sun only shines on the planet once every few months, rendering visibility to the reflected light on its ten moons. The planet is eternally lit, though very dimly. The smallest moon, Lolth, emanates its own netherlight, which gives the whole planet a chill but since the moon is locked in synchronised orbit, it is eternally in the sky of one side of the world. The internal heating of the planet, through vents and ocean volcanoes, heats the seas of the world so that every sea and river is always lukewarm. Lakes, detached from the sea, are normally frozen over. The planet is split into two massive continents on either side of the planet. The Karakdulth Ocean spans the entire equator, separating the two continentsPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Moons There are ten moons around CaledoniaPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Xen'drik Xen'drik cast a bright light on the planet but only appeared in the sky for three hours. Seldarine Seldarine is a moon that broke and its fractured remains trail after the bulk as it orbits. Lolth Lolth is a black moon with rivers of red liquid and is the smallest of all the moons. The moon is eternally in the sky because its orbit is locked in synch with the planet. Some religions have been built up and worship Lolth as a god. Lolth emanates its own netherlight, which is a cooling light. Erelhei-Cinlu Erelhei-Cinlu is a standard moon considered 'normal' by humans. Life Sapient Species Drow Main article: Drow Drow are a native sapient species of Caledonia. During the Early Medieval Period humans began to settle Caledonia, which put them into conflict with drow that resented humanity's presence. Drow are shorter than humans and have that ranges from pitch black to purple. They have white freckles around the temples and stark white hair. Their vision is impaired by bright light. Fauna Space Badgers There are fat badger-like creatures, about the size of a bear. They eat large insects and are big enough to sit on humans and drows alike. Flora Blue Trees The plantlife of Caledonia is usually blue. The blue wood of trees when burned will have a strong smell that is like fruit mixed with cola. Redthorn Lintblossom Redthorn Lintblossom is a strong smelling plant that is commonly used by alchemists to create strength-boosting capabilitiesPan Post 140, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Locations Karakdulth Ocean The Karakdulth Ocean spans the entire globe, straight along the equator, and separates the two gigantic continents of Caledonia from each other. Reethreen Reethreen is the province where the humans settled during the Medieval Era. It includes Eberron and the mountain Llurth Caridwen. It has many blue-treed jungles, canyons and mountains. The Karakdulth Ocean runs near to Llurth Caridwen. Human Settlement During the Early Medieval Period, humans from Earth attempted to colonise the planet and created their own settlement. They surrounded their settlement with wooden palisades. Along the palisades are intervals with torches to illuminate the land. The settlement encompassed a nearby river and engineers added in-house water plumbing to use the clean river water. Near to the river was the Blue Hut, the abode of King Arthur and Queen GuineverePan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Blue Hut The Blue Hut was the residence of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere within the human settlement on Caledonia, situated near the river. The furniture within the blue hut was made of the same blue wood as the exterior, though it had been smoothed out for aesthetics and comfort. The blue chairs were joined by white cushions that were crafted, as well as decorative, small blue pillows. There is also a circular, blue table in the hut. The windows of the hut contain glass that has been slightly tinted white due to the chemical compounds contained within the sand of Caledonia. Around the windows are white drapes for curtains. Llurth Caridwen Llurth Caridwen is a mountain island that was once claimed by the leadership of Prelate Seerias during the Early Medieval Period and from which she mounted her anti-human attacks when they attempted to settle Caledonia. There she had her tent gazebo for her own, personal use and the base of the single mountain were guard towers. The single mountain island was surrounded by sea on all sides in an almost perfect circle. The mountains is surrounded by jungles and it is pock-marked by plasma blasts from Camelot during the Medieval Era. Eberron Eberron was a settlement of drow upon Caledonia that welcomed alien species to their planet. The buildings are made of the blue wood of the forests and chalk-like, white stone. Into the white rock are delicate carvings, usually of spiralling patterns but sometimes there are depictions of drow people in animated poses. Most of the buildings also have English carved above their doors, informing visitors of the buildings' purposes. At the outskirts of the town, the buildings are fewer and the paths are made of dirt and random stones. Sometimes there would be blue wooden paths here and there. But as they got further into the town, the roads are also made of the same white stone. At the centre of town is a gazeboPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "The moons of Caledonia were named after various drow-related subjects from the Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia. franchise. Xen'drikXen'drik article, Wikipedia. was a location within the D & D EberronEberron article, Wikipedia. campaign. SeldarineList of Dungeons & Dragons elf deities article, Wikipedia. is the name given to elven and drow pantheons in D & D. LolthLolth article, Wikipedia. is a spider god of the drow in D & D. Erelhei-CinluErelhei-Cinlu article, Everything2. is a drow city from D & D." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Planet